Looks can be Deceiving
by No-Username-Left
Summary: "I was so shocked and happy I finally would get to see "Him" again after all these years of being separated I would see my Best Friend again. I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes some dripping down softly down my face, I faintly whispered his name." "Mitsukuni"
1. Chapter 1

YUKI!? YUKI?! GET UP! Some one was screeching! Futtering my eyes open I could see it was one of my maids looking panicked.  
"What is it maid" I growled eyes narrowing, EVERYONE knew that it was a "death sentence" trying to wake me up in the mornings.

"You must forgive me Miss, but I didn't realize that who hadn't made it to school yet, me and the the rest of the maids are not used to you being in the main house and thought you left hours ago" She squeaked

Getting into a sitting position and wiping my eyes off in a sluggish movement trying to clear my blurry vision.  
"What do you mean you thought I left hours ago?!What time is it"  
She winced slightly before replying "1:27 P.M."  
Damn I had been sleeping on a futon for a couple years now so to sleep in a comfortable like that must of really knocked me out. I thought.

Jumping out of bed throwing the covers onto the ground in a panic.  
"How could no one notice I hadn't gone to school yet, a hour or two maybe but 1:27 seriously?! You know how mom acts if I am even a minute late somewhere but six hours,she let me in the main house to make sure I got to school on time. She will kill me especially since it's my first day of school at Ouran" I bellowed  
"Sor-ry Mi-s-s" Stuttered the maid  
My eyes softening "It's fine, but please go fetch the car so I can go for some portion of the day at least "  
The maid scurried fast out of the room yelling for the chauffeur to bring around the limo.  
Running into my closet picking out a lime green baby doll dress with a V neck ,that went right above my knees with a creme colored tank top to go underneath. Getting dressed quickly I then slipped on my pair of creme colored lacy flats. Once I got my shoes on I ran into my bathroom I grabbed my brush and quickly brushed my waist long silvery light purple hair, then I looked into the mirror and did a final look at my appearance. When I looked at the mirror my face was barely visible cause I was really short like 4.6" which I might add really sucked! Standing on my tippy toes I was able to get a better look at my Self. When I looked At the mirror I almost barfed I looked exactly like a Baby doll with my huge aqua blue eyes,rounded face,pale colored skin, and the damn ugly baby doll dress I had to wear today for my uniform. I was a damn 3rd year for fucks sake not a 5 year old.  
Then I realized how long it has been since I even was allowed in the main house which was a year ago and that was only for a few hours for a dinner party my parents made me attend since no one besides my parents know where I actually live.  
It's been atleast 3 years since I even slept in the house mybe 4.

Not wasting anymore time I stopped my Internal rant and ran swiftly out of my bathroom grabbing my book bag I had pre packed last night. Running out of the bedroom,then into the hall way,down the stairs,and out the front door where my limo awaited.

Arriving at the school shortly I glanced at my cell phone to check the time 2:18, school ended at 3:00!  
Since their is so little time left I guess I should head to the chairman's and try to explain my self.  
Half way there I realized I don't know what I am going to say, cause I certainly can't say "yeah sorry I am late on my 1st day but none of my maids wanted to wake me up since I act like a demon when getting woke up, please excuse my tardiness sir "

I don't want him to think I'm mean just cause I am grumpy sometimes I Internally cried hugging my self

"Yeah that sounds like a wonderful plan " I thought sarcastically.  
By the time I was done with another of my internal rants I had reached the chairmen's office.

"Good thing when we discussed them not having a uniform in my size,we meet here or I would had no idea where to go" I thought relieved, Before pulling open the door.  
When I opened the door I was greeted by a smiling gray headed older woman sitting at a tiny light colored oak wood desk. After politely giving my name, I was told to sit down and wait because some other students where in there at the moment and to wait till she called me back to talk to the chairman.  
The chairs in the room where lined against the back wall near the doors to the chairman's office. Letting my feet dangle off the end of the chair, I pulled my small baby blue colored book bag off my back sitting it in my lap. Unzipping the the first department of the blue bag, I pulled out my favorite thing In the whole world out!

Setting the bag in the chair next to me, I stared at the soft stuffed blue Bunny in my lap.  
"Usa-Kun I love you so much" I giggled  
Hugging Usa-Kun to my chest tightly and inhaling the faint scent of strawberry cake,brought memories back of the person who gave him to me.

"I miss you so much! Why couldn't we stay friends forever?! Why did they take you away from me" I murmured to myself sadly

I Hugged Usa-Kun again before sitting him back into my lap, trying not to be sad and angry at my self for letting my parents take me away from him. But, before I could continue my thoughts again the door from the chairman's door swung open.  
Standing up and quickly putting Usa-Kun safely into my bag and I walked towards the door.  
When I looked upwards a tall blonde hair colored boy ran out of the chairman's office shouting something about how he couldn't believe what his father said and it was so him was two red heads that looked EXACTLY alike...oh the must be twins.

"Boss the only thing he said was that Mori and Honey Senpai could still come to the host clubs meetings even though they where going onto College Level. We mean it wasn't like big new we kinda already knew he would say yes" The twins said perfectly Together

Then the blonde guy went into a a corner of the room and started to grow ... Mushrooms?!  
Then behind the twins was a short haired girl just shaking her head at the was wearing the boys uniform for some reason, I wonder why she is doing that I wondered curiously?  
Then out walked a dark haired boy wearing glasses writing something down in a black notebook.  
No one had noticed me standing over to the side yet, but when the dark haired boy stopped writing for a moment and looked up he glanced at me before continuing on writing in his book. I don't think he would say anything and got sad that no one wanted to talk to me I wanted to make new friends at this school.

I Shyly looked down at the floor trying not to bring attention to my self before glancing up upon hearing the guy in the glasses speak up.

"And who are you Miss" he glanced curiously at me behind his glasses

"Who's who kyo-chan" I heard a familiar voice speak  
I wonder where I had heard that voice before it sounds so familiar.

"Hurry up Takishi I want to see who's Kyo-Chan is talking about"

I then realized why that voice had sounded so familiar it was "Him",wait no it can't be that would be to good to be true my parents would have known he went here and wouldn't have sent me here. I thought sadly  
When I came out of my thoughts "he" was standing in the middle of the door way Takishi standing right next to him like always.

I was so shocked and happy I finally would get to see "him" again after all these years of being separated I would finally see my best friend again.I could feel the tears starting to pool in my eyes some dripping softly down my face. I couldn't move and just whispered his name barely.

"Mitsukuni" I whispered


	2. FULL SUMMARY AND AUTHORS NOTE

FULL SUMMARY:

Yuki is a childhood friend of Honey's ,but the two where separated in Honey last year of middle school.A . (The story starts where the anime left off petty much so Honey and Mori should of Graduated.) The two meet in a chance encounter and this time neither of them is giving each other up again. Get Front Row seats to witness their love for reach other grow into something more then friendship and the mystery why they where separated in the first place , but be warned looks can be deceiving and you never can now what's really going on in a person's mind

. -AUTHOR'S NOTE-

Also I know the name sucks and I now the cover sucks any ideas for either would be greatly appreciated and you would get full credit if I choose one of your ideas.

~I also love reviews~

The summary is not very good so please give the story a chance, because the story is way much better then I made it out to be by the summary.

-Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran High School Host Club,cause if I did I wouldn't be making a Fan fiction and be making the real thing.

Chapter 2 will be up sometime by the end of this week.

9/17/15


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and favorites I really appreciate it!

I will also maybe put Chapter 3 and 4 in Honey's Pov or I could do a "Bonus" Chapter every 5 or so chapters and do a quick summary in Honey's Pov.

Btw something I wanted to bring to ever ones attention is:

Yuki left before Honey went to High School so that's why she doesn't know about his nickname "Honey" or the host club. (She left honey when he was in his last year of middle school and her 2nd year of middle school.)

Honey and Mori should of graduated in the anime since there are only 3 years of high school in Japan,so they are going to be going on to College but they will just go to Oraun

still just college level

They still live with their parents since technically Their minors,(going by manga ages 17)

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC

( PS: if I did this wouldn't be fan fiction and be totally canon!)

Now a short brief on what happened last time -

-I was so shocked and happy I finally would get to see "him" again after all these years of being separated I would finally see my best friend again.I could feel the tears starting to pool in my eyes some dripping softly down my face. I couldn't move and just whispered his name barely.

"Mitsukuni" I whispered

 **CHAPTER 2**

I blinked slowly a couple of times feeling the tears rolling down my face,wiping the falling tears with my arm.

"Kyo-Chan who ya gu-" Mitsukuni stopping mid sentence when he noticed me. Tears started to form in his eyes threatening to spill. He dropped Usa-Chan, and it fell with a sickening thud on the silent room's floor.

"Yuki" He whispered.

My heart was beating madly in my breath was hitched in my throat.  
Mitsukuni started to run towards me,his arms outstretched towards me and tears freely falling down his face now.

I can't do this. I can't face him,not now,not ever.  
So I turned and ran.  
I swung the double doors open in a panicked state, my hair swinging in a frenzy behind me. The doors clashed together,slamming shut behind me. My feet carried me as fast as they could down the hallway. I heard the doors swing back open with a rush of wind, and Mitsukuni calling my name desperately. I ran faster.  
I heard him pick up his speed.  
The tears started to trail down my face,we couldn't see each other didn't he realize that?!

"Mitsukini just STOP! We can't see each other don't you understand that?! They will just separate us again!" I yelled,collapsing on the floor sinking to my knees. My sobs echoed through the halls.

He stopped in his pursuit for me and stared, sadly in my direction, then without no warning he ran towards me grabbing me into a death grip hug holding me as tight as possible cradling me against his slilty taller frame. We both then at that point started to cry and sob uncontrollably into each other's shoulders completely unaware of anything around us.

"I missed you so much" He cried softly into my hair  
I felt as if the words were caught in my throat, and I was unable to reply and sat their limply not moving at all.  
My heart felt like it easygoing to explode and the blood was pounding in my hears. I felt so scared. But,slowly I accepted the hug and moved my arms around his neck.

"I missed you." I whispered

And only one thing was on my mind "Would they tear us apart again?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **SOME OF THIS CHAPTER WILL BE IN HONEY'S POV! THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS AND FAVS!**

 **DISCLIAMER- I DON'T OWN OHSHC, OR THIS WOULD BE CANON AND NOT WRITING A FANFICTION**

 **-YUKI'S POV:**

"Yuki, why are you here, you know shouldn't be here" He questioned with a un emotionless voice

My heart felt like it easygoing to explode and the blood was pounding in my hears. I felt so scared. Would he be mad at?! Was he happy to see?! Why is he covering up his eyes from me?! All, those questions swirled in my mind ,but I better speak up now to find out the answers I guess.

"I didn't even now you went to school here I was just post to start my last school year here, and then the maids didn't wake me up thinking I had left hours ago. So, I came here to apologize to the chairman for missing my 1st day  
Th-en I -I saw you..."

"I'm sorr-y" I hiccuped

His eyes still covered by his blonde bangs he spoke again "You don't have anything to be sorry I'm the one who needs to sorry I should have let them take you away from me"  
Letting go of my shoulders and letting his hands drop to his side in tiny fist of anger.

 **HONEY'S POV:**

To break the tension I guess I will speak first.  
"Yuki, what are we going to do?"

She looked uncomfortable and shifted her eyes to the floor before answering. My guess is so I couldn't see her expression.  
"I don't know but I won't give you up again..you don't know hard it's been."

I put my hand on her chin to make her look up at me. But she pulled out of my grasp and and looked back at the floor.

"Yuki look at me." I stated calmly

"No!"

"YUKI LOOK AT ME!" I screamed getting upset.

Finally she looked up and in that instant I think my heart died.  
Her eyes were red and puffy and filled with tears ,her expression a mix of sadness and different emotions I couldn't place.

"You don't think it was hard on me either?! Do you think I didn't try to fight for you to be able to stay with me?!"  
I yelled. My hands balling up into fists and I could also feel tears on my cheeks.

"I knew you would, but I didn't try. I thought you thought I was a monster just like everyone said I was after what happened."  
She sobbed tears pouring down her face.

Why would she think that?! I knew it wasn't her fault she just lost control and got to angry, she couldn't help it. I can't believe she would think so little of me.

So I did the only thing I could do right now and starting to hug her.

"I would never think you were a monster it wasn't your fault never think that of yourself!" I muttered into her ear.

"Yuki as much as I would love to Stay with you right now we better go before any one notices were gone I don't know how long we were taking a nap for." I added sadly

"Ya your right but we need to meet up again so where?!" She said.

I thought for a second but quickly came up with an answer.  
"Here after school none of my friends will say anything so we will be safe here."

"Ok,bye Mitsukuni"  
She grabbed her stuff and ran out the door,and just like that she was gone.


End file.
